Leben
by Lilith Nightray
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre la vida de unos hermanos algo peculiares. Prussia y NyoAlemania No Paring. Universo Alterno.
1. Llegada

Una familia en apariencia feliz conformada por un padre, la madre y su pequeño hijo. Todo bien, ¿no? La vida siempre cambia y nada puede quedarse tan y como esta.

**Así como muchos llegan otros se irán, la cosa es saber apreciarles mientras estén aquí.**

El viejo hombre que respondía al nombre de Fritz llego al hogar que antes perteneciera a su hijo y a la familia de este. Un niño de cabellos plateados y piel tan blanca como la porcelana se encontraba jugando con un pollito de forma inocente, riendo cada vez que el animal piaba. —Gilbert, ven aquí— le llamo, cuidando que su pequeña carga no cayera. — ¿Viejo Fritz, que ocurre? ¿Dónde están Mamá y Papá?—la inocencia que había en la mirada carmesí era suficiente para atravesar la fría mascara del adulto. — Gilbert, ellos ya no están, pero dejaron a alguien para que te acompañe, ¿entiendes? —hablaba lentamente y casi con comprensión. Su nieto acaba de quedar huérfano.

El niño soltó a reír, creyendo que aquello era una especie de broma. — ¿Dónde están, Viejo Fritz? ¡No me mientas! —el adulto negó con condescendencia, a lo que la sonrisa del pequeño fue cayendo de a poco. El bulto se revolvió con fuerza — E-entonces ¿Qué es eso? —Señalo casi con desprecio a la criatura que se encontraba envuelta en una fina manta blanca. —_Ella_ —recalco —es tu hermana, Louise— se hinco hasta la altura del niño, intentando mostrarle a la criatura. — ¿Por eso se fueron Mamá y Papá? —se sentía molesto a lo que pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a nublar las orbes carmín. — No fue su…— ¡No hablaré de eso hasta que Mamá y Papá vuelvan! —interrumpió, destrozado. En el interior el pequeño se sintió abandonado; muchas dudas le rondaban por la mente y cada una más dolorosa que la anterior. — ¡Yo no la quiero! —chillo al ver como su abuelo se disponía a regañarle.

La niña que hasta hace algunos momentos se encontraba callada comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Fritz intento en vano que dejara de llorar y, tímidamente, Gilbert se acerco a ellos. — ¿Qué le pasa? —frunció de forma graciosa el ceño y el mayor advirtió que solo intentaba ocultar su preocupación con molestia. — Esta triste, su Hermano Mayor no la quiere— le respondió con simpleza, sonriendo apenas cuando Gilbert se asomo entonces azul choco contra rojo. Los brillantes ojos de Louise se encontraron con los levemente apagados de su abuelo y hermano. — Si dejas de llorar dejare que seas mi hermana —le hablo con superioridad, la niña se rio y extendió los brazos regordetes. — Es un trato, Hermanita— dijo él, intentando tomarle en brazos.

* * *

><p>Mi primer conjunto de drabbles, a lo mucho seis o siete no estoy segura. Dejo aquí abajo cualquier cosa [agradecimientos, explicaciones etc, etc]<p>

Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco la historia esta ultima es para mi e'posa que espero no lea esto que me da penita.


	2. Separación

Las perdidas siempre marcan historias; ya sea uniendo familias o comunidades... o destruyéndolas...

**Si Estas En Medio De La Oscuridad Lo Único Que Tienes Que Saber Es Que Solo Te Queda Por Encontrar La Luz.**

¿Quién era ella? No había rastros de algo a su alrededor. Nada. Solo ella rodeada de rostros iguales y sin sentimientos. En silencio intento desahogar su dolor a gritos, mas nada salía de su boca mas allá de pequeños hipidos.

Las lagrimas corrían de forma libre de sus ojos celestes, los demás niños solamente le veían indiferentes o con burla. _Hermano, hermano ¡Ven por mi por favor!_ Nada, nada. Se volvía nada de a poco, perdiéndose a sí misma. Su cuerpo existía pero su espíritu se había encerrado a sí mismo.

Tenía demasiado miedo, no podía levantarse. Escuchó como una de las cuidadoras le ordenaba que se levantara, mas su cuerpo no respondía. Se quedo así por algunas horas. ¡Su hermano mayor debía ir por ella!

Se quedo pensando en lo que había ocurrido para terminar de aquella forma: El Viejo Fritz, su abuelo, había muerto de un ataque al corazón… les dijeron que no tenían más familiares y por lo tanto ir a un orfanato. No había pasado una semana cuando Gilbert ya había sido llevado. Inclusive había ido a preguntar por él, pero nadie sabía algo al respecto. Ni siquiera su nombre figuraba en los registros –porque si, había revisado- e inclusive el suyo estaba cambiado. — B-Bruder —Balbuceo como pudo, abrazándose a sí misma. Nunca se sintió tan sola como en aquel momento.

Una voz, no muy amable a los oídos de una niña, le llamo. — Mónica, levántate que no es awesome llorar así— levanto la vista encontrándose con una de las cuidadoras. Veinticinco a lo mucho tendría… le recordaba tanto a su Bruder. — Ese no es mi nombre —Murmuro, apretándose con más fuerza. La mujer, de nombre Julchen, suspiro antes de tomarla del brazo, la niña se había puesto muy ausente desde que la había separado de su hermano. —Ahora es tu nombre y la asombrosa yo tiene algo que contarte así que escucha lo que te diré— no hubo reclamos esta vez.

Julchen miro un gran cambio en ella. Ya no lloraba pero continuaba mirando de forma vacía. Seguramente sintiéndose así.

Se encontraban solas afuera, Julchen miro a todos lados casi con miedo. — La asombrosa yo tiene que decirte que un ruso loco se ha llevado a tu hermano— comenzó, notando que la pequeña se estremecía. Seguramente con ira, pensó. —Y si tu no creces y haces todo lo que se te pide no podrás volver a verle, Mónica— los refunfuños de la niña fueron claramente audibles para la adulta quien solo sonrió. Estaba segura de que tardaría en adaptarse a todo aquello pero algo podrían sacar de la pequeña…

Louise elevo la mirada casi de forma desafiante, completamente decidida...

* * *

><p>Gilbert se sentía asfixiado con todo aquello. ¡Era horrible! Todo lleno de un asquerosamente pulcro blanco. No era digno de su asombrosa persona. Había varios niños además de él, todos mantenían nombres, edades y nacionalidades diferentes según lo que les habían dicho.<p>

Todos los pequeños se encontraban sentados en fila esperando a que aquel adulto fuera a revisarles. Winter, así le llamaban. Claro que Gilbert como la mayoría de las veces era la excepción ya que a grandes voces clamaba libertad. — ¡Ustedes no son quienes para encerrarme! ¡Apenas pueda verán! —por que el tenia la sangre bastante caliente y sería bastante difícil dominarlo, sobre todo porque él se lo había prometido a _ella_ no dejarle sola. Y ahora eso… Pero ni esas paredes le detendrían para reunir a su familia, por que el era asombroso y todo podría lograr.

* * *

><p>Lo segundo es casi casi una introducción a lo que sigue, ya que el próximo drabble se centra mas en lo que pasa a Gilbert... el por que está ahí...<p>

=D Hasta pronto todas~


End file.
